Dark side
by chigusa-chan
Summary: Asami felt betrayed, so Akihito was tossed away. After that he disappeared. What happened to those two strong willed men?
1. Chapter 1

Set after chapter 44

Warning: This is my first ever fanfic and English is my third language, so please, forgive me for many mistake and weird sentence.

This is yaoi – malexmale love, so don't read if don't like.

Rated M for violence, language.

I do not own Finder series, sadly T.T

**Prologue**

When Asami found out about Akihito method to gain information, he was very furious. Asami immediately ordered to his secretary find boy and bring him to his office. Poor Takaba was second time raped by Asami and then just tossed away. Oh, but Asami still stalked photographer, and was given daily report about Takaba.

About month later boy managed just disappear, not leaving even little strain where'd he go or what happened to him.

Kirishima gulped at this information – how he can report that to his boss? "_Asami – sama gonna kill someone_" he said to himself, taken deep breath and entered boss cabinet.

"Asami – sama, I have some news about Takaba Akihito" said Kirishima.

"He's in another trouble?" asked Asami, not rising his eye from documents.

"I'm afraid it's much more than simple trouble."

"Hurry up, and tell. I'm don't have time for brats" said Asami, looking hard to his secretary.

"He went missing, in another word – he disappeared without any tracks, Asami – sama" Kirishima quickly reported. Golden- eye man furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean without any tracks?"

"We can't find anything." Was given simple answer.

Then Asami clenched his hand and spoke very coldly:

"Are you saying that he managed slip away, without anybody noticing? Bring me man witch one supposed to follow brat." Secretary shudder hearing his boss dark tone.

Weeks goes after weeks, but golden-eye man couldn't find not even little thing about that wild cat. Asami was furious and everybody were extremely careful around him. Even Kirishima was silent and very carefully spoke to his boss, minding his every word. When he could he would leave office and go to where his secretary spot was.

While Asami was left alone he thought "_how could something like Takaba, without money and any power went missing and he, himself can't find photographer?!_"

And so months, years passed like this – no news about Akihito.

**Please, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading my story :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**_

_Four years later_

Yakuza studied reports while his secretary informed about new and unbelievable powerful ruler of Kanagama region underworld.

Kirishima ended his report with this words:

"Some rumors says that, that person is so cold and merciless might even more than Asami-sama. Also it says that nobody ever saw that person and continued live. People given him nickname "Lightning-fast shadow", in short LShadow".

Asami find that info is someway interesting and ordered:

"Find out everything about that group, and especially their leader"

Same day in the evening he got requested information and was very, very surprised about such small amount of information. Almost nothing just few paragraphs. It's says that the leader gained his position just in three years (the fact itself was abnormally strange, average it's take seven – ten years to gain this much power, even Asami needed five years), and other information was just rumors witch he already heard.

It was so strange – such powerful group and such small amount of information, and nothing at all about creation of group. Asami was impressed how they could hide any personal things.

After few months yakuza almost had very good deal, but then contract was snatched right from under his nose. Asami had a murderous aura around him. This deal cost him almost one billion yen.

"Find who is responsible for this" he ordered to Kirishima.

"Yes, Asami – sama."

Then yakuza picked one of his cigarette and lighted it. "_I have bad feeling about this_" he thought.

And he was right. When Kirishima came, he heard that for this big loose responsible is the very same mysterious group.

"Send a spy. One with very good fidelity to me. He have to find out why right at this moment they try to anger me" ordered Asami.

"As you wish, Asami – sama." Said secretary and went to his desk to find man with good qualities. Kirishima sent a man, who served to Asami more than ten years.

After two short weeks yakuza was shocked. His spy was completely dedicated him all to that group leader.

After this incident Asami ordered Kirishima to make a meeting with that organization. It took about three months and still all they achieved was meeting just with right-hand man.

Yakuza wasn't pleased with just second in command man so, in order to meet leader himself, Asami simple kidnaped other man and waited. And that didn't take long.

"Asami-sama, you have a call from unknown number" said Kirishima.

"Give it to me" ordered yakuza. "Yes, this is Asami speaking."

"Release Kai, or you pay dearly" said cold and sharp voice.

"I want meeting with leader, if he want his man alive" yakuza laughed and ended call.

And very soon he experienced consequences from his action.

**Please, review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, Samerys707, for your great help with my poor language (shy)**

**Thanks for reviews :) enjoy :)**

It was four hours later that Asami hurried to his biggest club – Sion. His men had reported to him that it was set on fire. The yakuza could only count his losses, and that was just the beginning. His condo was also robbed and surprisingly his men were only knocked out, not shot dead like he had thought they would be.

The yakuza couldn't believe what he was hearing when he received a call from his men. Now as Asami was measuring the damage he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He clenched his fists tightly; someone was going to pay dearly.

Now he understood why the leader was called LShadow. The job was finished so rapidly that Asami couldn't find any leading tracks to his sudden rival. It was like a ghost came in and disappeared within a flash.

Asami contacted the rival gang and demanded a meeting with the boss. He ended the call on a few terms: he meets the leader alone and only after the meeting will he release the one in his clutches.

"He would be a fool to agree and he doesn't seem like one" Asami smirked guessing right.

After an hour he received a fax '_we will meet you in three weeks' time. You can bring two men with you but Kai must accompany you. The location will be Kyoto, hotel room five at 19.00 hours'_

"Well that's good enough for me" Asami mused as he sent his reply.

'_This is really amusing. I feel a desire almost like the long-lost feel of hunting my little wild cat. No,'_ he corrected himself_, 'not his kitten anymore, but the traitor Takaba Akihito."_

The yakuza shook his thoughts away ridding the endless feelings regarding Takaba Akihito into the back of his mind, where he discarded all the rest considerations about his traitorous wild cat.

_Three weeks later_

Asami with his trusted guards Kirishima, Suoh and along with Kai stepped into the high - class hotel and slowly headed to the registration desk. There he received a card with instructions to where the meeting would be held.

When he and his bodyguards, including the kidnapped Kai stepped in the meeting room, Asami's golden orbs immediately fell on just three men. His first thought was _'what the hell? Why is there a FUCKING brat in the middle as a leader?'_ The yakuza narrowed his eyes and stared at the leader who was just one petite boy. There was something similar about the brat stood before him, rather something he didn't want to believe even with the two ruffians stood beside the brat.

The petite figure wore a white t-shirt and tight black pants. He had a baseball cap that covered his hair and the rim of his eyes. Along with the white sneakers the brat looked so out of character yet at the same time he had Asami's unwavering attention. The aura surrounding him wasn't as dangerous as Asami thought. It was so parallel that Asami couldn't put his finger on it.

Asami was slightly confused as this was not what he expected. _'Why was there a brat here, when he wanted to meet the leader?_ "If this is some kind of joke then you will all die very slowly in front me" the yakuza growled

After threatening the brat before him, the yakuza glanced at Kai. He had such a look of adoration and loyalty on his face that it surprised Asami. _'If this boy is the rumoured cold and merciless ruler then this is very very interesting'_ thought Asami.

After that thought Asami concentrated his full attention to the boy and unexpectedly he felt a sharp pain to the chest. The boy's outward character looked very familiar, too accustomed almost like... '.._Takaba_...' a single thought trailed through Asami's head.

The yakuza shook his head _'No it can't be. He's just comparable to him, not unerringly like him'_ Asami concluded as he decided enough was enough.

"Well, well well. So you must be LShadow?" Asami remarked, as he lit a cigarette.

A low chuckle escaped from the brat before him "Good evening, Asami Ryuichi" the boy greeted, as he raised his head, and smirked at the yakuza.

Asami's usual façade crumbled slightly as his eyes fell on the unmistakable hazel orbs locked emotionlessly on his own. He cleared his throat as he tried to mask his shock with a smirk of his own.

After regaining his usual composure, Asami's eyes darkened dangerously "Takaba Akihito, it's been a long time" the yakuza smirked with a predacious glint his golden eyes.

**Well, what do you think? ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Thanks for all reviews, they really inspired me to write as fast as I could (blush) Special thanks for romanceisdead69 for dealing with my many, many mistakes :D I tried write longer chapter than before but ... Anyway, Enjoy :D**

Akihito laughed and said brightly: "I'm honored that you wanted to see me so badly, even kidnapping my dear Kai to try and draw my attention."

The boy went toward Kai then, not even slightly worried or afraid in his movements as Takaba knew that even if the worst scenario would happen, his men would take care of any mess or chaos that could possibly ensue.

When the boy eventually stopped in front his man he looked at Kai closely and asked directly. "Are you okay?"

Kai whispered back. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm so glad to see you again, Bochou-sama"

Asami's men had wide-open eyes upon hearing this, as in the man's voice there lay so much respect, adoration and perhaps a hint of...Fear? The three men observing the scene wondered just what that petite boy did to deserve such reverence...

After witnessing quite enough of this little reunion Asami cleared his throat, drawing the attention of all in the room back to him.

"So - you're as slippery as always, but _now_ you've learned how to hide. I'm impressed. Who taught you?" Asami growled while he stared hard at Takaba.

Akihito coldly smiled straight back at his former lover, his words now as sharp as a razor blade. "Believe it or not, but part of the 'lesson' was from you - and other was my pure instinct, _thanks_ to you. Awakened after the horrific rape ordeal."

"It was pure pleasure kitten, for us both..." Smirked Asami. "...Want another round?"

"_Bastard_, who do you think you are? How dare you call me 'kitten.'" Akihito almost purred this, at odds with the harsh words which made his men straighten on recognising this warning sign - it means their boss is pissed - and that is bad, very bad.

"Oh, well, we can this discuss later as, for _now_ I want the real leader to show himself. You're really very cute but you don't have the qualities needed to be a ruler. I bet you are his personal whore right, Takaba?" Snickered the yakuza.

He was surprised though that Akihito just very cheerfully laughed at that remark, back then he would have burst at the seams already and cursed to no end towards Asami.

This matured brat had piqued his interest even more.

"Bad news, I AM the leader - not some whore...like I was with you." Sighed Akihito.

"Oh? So just with me? And how many times have you sold your cute ass to achieve this position?" Asami asked pointedly.

"Not even once. I don't sleep with my business relations - unlike you." Said Takaba as he smirked. "I know that in early times _you_ sold _your_ ass for connections or to gain bigger deals. Oh _and_ that you were topped." The brat smiled warmly at Asami as he said this though the smile didn't reach his cold eyes.

Asami was shocked on hearing this. How could this brat find out such information?

'It was in the very beginning and very few times...' Thought the yakuza. '...It was really long ago - and I'm sure that they are all dead now. So how?'

"Well, that is almost common in the beginning. So how could such a cute little kitten like you dodge such a situation?" Questioned Asami calmly.

"Simple. I just seduced them and when deal was in my hands I simply slit their throats, _before_ anything could happen. Did you never hear about the serial murders with the nickname 'Kitty dealings'?" Asked Takaba.

"Well, indeed I heard. They said every victim had a photo in their hand of a beautiful kitten playing with it's prey. It's hard to imagine that _you_ did something like that though." Said Asami with hint of suspicion in his voice.

"All the photo's were taken by me." Said Akihito with pride.

"Silly boy, still so naive after everything? He really is something..." Asami chuckled lightly for a few moments before his countenance changed completely and he stopped smiling to look sternly at Akihito. "Enough about past - now about business. How is it my goods vanished and became yours?" Growled Asami dangerously.

Akihito narrowed his eyes causing them to suddenly become as cold and sharp as a dagger. Asami and his men noticed then that Takaba's guards tensed up at that moment, slightly flinching when they saw the change in his eyes which made the three wonder... 'What the hell?'

Akihito though simply shrugs and says: "Well, I run a business too and that deal looked very good to me." He smiled as he said this, but that smile was so cold that even Kirishima and Souh had to try and hold back a flinch, as Asami stepped forward.

"Do you have any ide-" Asami started, though cut off by a loud and sudden noise from the doorway behind. Five men broke in the room, screaming out their desire for revenge with calls of: "Die! Die you bitch!" As they flew forward to attack Akihito.

In the few seconds it took Asami and his men to pull out their guns, they were stunned at the sight before them - Takaba with a wild cat speed and grace had already drawn his gun and pointed it straight at the intruders vital spots, immediately gunning down four of the group.

The last one he took down just as swiftly with a dagger that appeared in the boy's hand as if from nowhere.

The bodyguards belonging to Takaba remained exactly where they were through the chaos and watched on calmly, how their boss dealt with the armed intruders. They know only too well that their leader likes to deal with enemies himself in situations like this. His men stared coldly down at the corpses that lay strewn on the floor while the attention of Asami's men however is drawn to their prisoner as he sits, muttering to himself.

"They had such peaceful deaths. They should be thankful that Bochou-sama didn't have the time to play with them..." The man laughed darkly and carried on his internal dialogue out loud for all to hear...

"But the last one will _suffer_ for their crime."

Kirishima and Souh were taken aback upon hearing these disturbing words spoken so calmly. "What on earth can that boy _do_?" They asked themselves.

During those few moments where Akihito was dealing with the intruders, Asami was looking on - stunned, mesmerized by the boy's actions. He was so beautiful that he made killing look almost like an art form.

"How did that whinging and whining little thing turn into such sleek and wild predator?" The yakuza asked himself over and over again.

**I know, end of chapter suck, but now is five in the morning(when I write it) and I'm going crazy from lack of sleep :D Anyway, how is it? (shy) review, please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody :) thanks for review, they really keep me up :D**

**I really really tried write longer chapter but I just don't know how :D plus job takes really big part of my time soo... anyway, enjoy :D  
**

**This chapter have violence in it, and I am so damn happy to less my own stress while wrote it (evil laugh)**

Soft grunts and swearing could be heard around the room as the fifth man lay on the floor, cursing and writhing in pain.

"Who sent you here?" Asked Akihito.

The mans eyes grew furious as he gathered all his strength to spit in the boy's face, sneering. "I'll die before I say anything to you!"

Akihito smiled softly, feeling like _now _is the moment when really, he could release all the stress and pent up rage he's feeling. He narrowed his eyes then, a merciless and mischievous glistening appearing in them as he stood coldly observing his prey.

"Death is not the same as dying - you'll regret very _dearly_, your actions. Or let's say, you asked for this yourself."

The boy chuckled, something at odds with the look on his face as he lost all sense of playfulness completely and without warning, stabbed the man a second time in his left side, now very close to his heart.

But that was not all...

Akihito pulled the dagger out of the wound, replacing it with a finger to roughly tug at the flesh inside.

Then man screamed desperately as hot tears rolled his cheeks but even so, still refused to say anything.

"Oh well. I don't want to do this shit but you left me no another choice." Sighed Takaba with a sad smile before he suddenly pulled, ripping the mans skin around the wound. Then he slowly and with purpose, pressed a hand on his victims ribcage and began to push...

After few moments everybody in the room and probably outside it heard loud crack of ribs and following immediately after, the heart clenching scream and wild sobs of a broken and desperate man.

Asami and his men were stunned. This... _This is really Takaba Akihito?_ Such a horrific sight. There's so much blood and the boys smile was still so bright, but teamed with such cold and fierce eyes that together makes for a very weird and disturbing combination. This boy showed today that he is no longer the innocent brat they once knew...

Eventually, when the man before him cowering on the ground had really become a bleeding, sobbing mess. Akihito repeated his question.

"Who sent you to try and kill me?"

Now the man slowly and in a shaking voice answered. "Y-you killed my brother. Remember...Ryo?"

"Oh, you mean that rat? Well, did you know that he tried to steal from me? After all the good things I did for him too..." Sighed Akihito. "...I bet from your expression you didn't know anything..." Said Takaba as he raised his gun and pointed it to the man's forehead. "...And because you didn't know, you attacked me out of stupidly, so any last words? I don't have time for you."

"Y-yes, you w-will go to h-_hell_ after m-me..." Whispered the intruder between shaky sobs.

Akihito laughed at that statement. "Yes, I am sooo damn sure I will descend into hell, as well as all the others in this room. Oh, well say 'hi' to Ryo won't you?"

And just like that he shot man with a clear and quick shot.

And the room fell into silence once more.

While Takaba's men were still and awaited orders, Asami's men were thinking hard. "I_s this devil with angel looks, really Takaba? It's still so hard to believe how and what could have happened to him to have changed the boy so drastically_."

...Well, Asami's men knew that their boss did horrible things to boy, but this incident really was something.

When Takaba had tucked the gun away where it belongs, he turned to the Asami and said:

"I apologize for this little incident."

"Little?" Snorted the yakuza.

Akihito ignored that and continued on. "My men will clean up everything so why don't we go to another room to continue our meeting?"

After saying that he turned to his bodyguards. "You know what to do." He said smiling brightly to them.

Then he stepped out of room and lead the others to where they could talk about business hopefully without being interrupted and leaving his men behind, relieved.

Their boss threw all his anger upon that last man, so they don't have to fear that one of them will be caught in the sights of their boss and become a victim of his fury.

They looked to each other and begun to clean up the mess.

Kai walked after his boss followed by Kirishima and Souh. He knew exactly what was running through their minds. After all, Kai _was_ with Akihito from the beginning and knows exactly how much he's changed. He decided to explain that little accident and said to other two guards:

"Today he was in hurry so the boss dealt with that guy really fast."

"_That_ was_ fast_?" Repeated Kirishima questioningly.

"You don't know what he did to the person who had tried to jump him..." Trailed off Kai, for a moment was lost in his own memory before continuing, choosing his words carefully. "...When he became the boss he was betrayed by a close subordinate soon after - and when he found out, he was so wild, furious and - a real sadist...Everyone in our organization was forced to look at what he did to the traitor as a lesson and believe me; we had never seen anything more cruel or merciless in our lives, before that day..."

"...After this no one has gained the courage to betray Bochou-sama. Even now when we remember this execution and we are suppressing the sickening fear, like the need to purge everything you've ever eaten...well. _Now_ he's more collected, colder and faster. Today you saw a very fast and clean 'dealing'."

Kirishima and Souh remained silent as they thought to themselves. 'That _was _clean_? That bloody mess?' _And flinched a little.

Sure, their boss was a sadist through and through but he had never forced _everyone_ to look at how he deals with his victims, nor made his men sick to no end.

After few minutes Takaba lead everyone to an ordinary apartment and looked to Asami to him a question.

"Would you like to have a private conversation? Just the two of us?..."

'_He wants me alone? This just becomes more and more interesting...'_ Thought Asami. He smirked at his once lover.

"Aren't afraid of me or what I can do, my kitten?"

"Bastard! I was _never_ afraid of you, and especially _now._" Hissed Akihito.

"Well then after you, my sweet wild cat." Chuckled Asami.

"He's the same as always. Unbelievable jerk..." Muttered Akihito to himself while shaking his head and entering the room.

'Now _he sounds like the old Takaba. That means something of his old self still remains inside him...'_ Thought the yakuza as he observes the boy leading him into the room.

The man swears to himself while staring to Akihito:

'H_e will be mine_ again, _with his new power and way of thinking it will be more fun to tame Takaba. And after he has become mine once more. I will keep him in a cage if he tries something...like last time." _

**I always knew that Akihito much stonger than apears :D  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading, and review please ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, thank you so much for review :3 **

**When I wrote this chapter I was in very good mood, so I think it's showing there (he he)**

**Forgive me mistakes and enjoy :)**

Akihito stepped into the room with Asami right after him as he walked to the window where he stopped before it and turned to the yakuza.

"It's been long time Asami..." Gently said the boy.

The yakuza was surprised again by this act. Now Akihito sounded more like his old self - so warm and gentle. Like the incident in the other room never happened at all.

Asami lit his cigarette and chuckled - "now you sound like the brat I know."

"That's not funny." Sighed Akihito.

"No curse back? Oh, has my little brat matured." Laughed the yakuza.

"I knew it." Murmured Takaba.

"What did you know?" Smirked the older man, now very interested in the boys thoughts.

"You always see me like an immature kid, not at all equal to yourself." Said an irritated Akihito.

The yakuza didn't understand what exactly Akihito's trying to say, but decided to tease boy even more.

"So you're saying that all the things you did was to gain my acknowledgment?" Said Asami, now waiting for the brat's reaction. And he certainly wasn't disappointed.

Takaba straightened and hissed with the new ice cold look in his eyes - "What the fuck? You're so wrong you damn jerk!" Ended the boy almost screaming as  
Asami just laughed.

"Bastard!" Hissed Akihito, before his face suddenly broke into a bewitching smile.

"But I want something from you, that's why I wanted a private chat with you." Purred Takaba.

Asami narrowed his eyes and blew some smoke toward the boy.

Surprisingly, Akihito stepped towards the man then stopped before him and snatched the cigarette from a stunned yakuza. He put it in between his sweet, cherry colored lips.

"Looks like you've changed your mind about 'cancer sticks.'" laughed a slightly stunned Asami.

The boy inhaled deeply the tobacco smoke and said - "they always reminded to me of you."

"And what exactly about me?" Growled the yakuza.

"That you are very bad for my health." Laughed Akihito.

"Oh, really?" mused Asami, then suddenly grabbed Akihito and kissed him. Hard.

To yakuza's surprise Akihito didn't struggle to get free from his embrace, but wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and deepened the kiss.

After moment the boy pulled away and the yakuza purred - "that was very nice of you my kitten."

"Well yeah. I kind of missed your kissing skills. They really are better than those of the others I've kissed." Said Akihito warmly.

Asami was pleased with this - "Brat, you behaving yourself really turns me on. No fighting back, just pure pleasure."

"BUT, unfortunately - you screwed me too hard, so don't even think about trying to get me to come back to you." Stated Takaba matter of factly.

Asami was impressed by the boys' words - "_looks like my brat knows me better than I thought._"

"So then what was with that passionate response?" Purred Asami.

"Want to know?" Laughed Akihito.

"Of course." Said the yakuza.

Instantly the young man threw himself onto the yakuza and kissed him roughly, after a moment Akihito moaned and pulled away, panting slightly.

"Then order to your men to go away from this building for about two - three hours. Of course I will do the same." Said Akihito in low and husky voice.

"And why should I trust you and stay with you alone?" Questioned Asami with a lifted brow.

"Ouch, you hurt me saying that. We both know that if something were to happen - I would be the victim." Akihito licked his lips in slow motion. "So what will you do?" Said the boy in his sexy voice.

Asami felt that upon hearing that tone, his pants just became a little too tight for him. The yakuza thought - "_he is right. I am stronger than him and we both know that situation is in my hands._"

With the interest clear in his voice the older man said. "I agree to be alone with you for one hour, because as you know, I have more meetings today, not just with you."

Asami didn't lie because he REALLY did have more meetings, but just tomorrow.

Akihito knew too well about his schedule, but didn't say a word. To his plan one hour would be good enough.

"Fine. Now please order your men." Said Akihito.

Asami turned to the doors and called his men.

"Kirishima, Suoh."

Both men quickly stepped in the room.

"Yes, Asami-sama"

"Leave this building for one hour." Ordered Asami.

The secretary and bodyguard looked to each other with surprise.

"They can go with my men to be sure that you and me are really alone." Said Takaba obligingly.

Takaba's men straightened knowing that If their boss wants to be alone, that means he has a plan - and he doesn't want be interrupted.

Asami's men just nodded when they saw the predator glint in their boss eyes, and said - "as you wish Asami-sama"

"By the way, Kai will go with my men" demanded Akihito.

"Well, that's fine. I killed two birds with one stone. I found out who is my rival AND found my long lost naughty cat." Laughed the yakuza.

Akihito narrowed his eyes a little when Asami called him naughty cat, but chose to scratch that away.

Now his actions didn't surprise the older man as much as before, but the sign of a pinkish blush on the boys cheeks made him think of the many, many nights before he had shared with that little kitten. He questioned himself - "_what did that brat think of to make him blush like that?_"

And it was there where Asami made the mistake of thinking that THIS Takaba, thinks anything like the one he had known all that time ago.

**Thank you for reading this, and what do you think? (blush)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody :) **

**Sorry, for taking so long to update new chapter. I'm very proud of myself, cause it's longer then other chapters ^.^**

**Thank you guys of reviews. They're really great support (bow)**

**Thank you, romanceisdead69, for dealing with my crapy and stupid mistakes (deep bow)**

**Warning: some mistakes (nobody perfect), some juisy moments *blush***

**I don't own Finder series **

**Enjoy .**

When the crime lord's bodyguards left the room the two remained silent and stood still, staring at each other.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Questioned Asami finally with his cold voice as he lit a cigarette and deeply inhaled the tobacco rich smoke.

"Come on, don't be so stiff - It's just me and you here." Laughed Akihito.

He walked to the yakuza then and stopped right before him to whisper in a low voice... "_Before_...you were always relaxed."

Asami immediately felt a familiar wave of lust wash over him then, but didn't show it. Choosing instead to grab Akihito's waist and pull the smaller frame closer.

"How about we do a strip search for any weapons?" Asked Asami seductively, now very aware of slim body in his arms.

"Sure, why not." Answered the boy. This chain of events being perfect for his plan.

"_This will be a real pleasure._" thought Asami as he glanced at Takaba's face...

It looked like Akihito was his old self, flustered with his cheeks lit up in a cute blush. Bangs covered his eyes and he still looked very delicious to the yakuza.

"But, you first." Softly whispered Takaba as he pushed Asami's hands away from his body gently.

The older man just raised one eye brow at the request and gave Akihito a luscious smirk before slowly removing his suit jacket to place it on a nearby chair. After the yakuza showed his two guns within their holder to Takaba, he purred. "Want my hard ones?" In his usual seductive tone.

The boy just laughed and pointed to the same chair where the jacket laid. "Put them there. You don't need them with me." He said coyly as he licked his bottom lip.

Now that Asami had all of Akihito's attention and staring right back at the boy, Asami begun to strip. The Yakuza slowly unbuttoned his shirt and showed his bare chest to the younger one. The older man saw that the boy blushed and gulped at the sign of his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Like what you see, my cute kitten?" Purred Asami.

Akihito just waved one hand, took deep breath and said - "Go on."

Then older man slowly unfastened his pants belt and threw it atop the growing pile of clothes.

"Your turn." Said Asami with a predatory glint in his eyes. He wanted to see - no _feel_ that slim and beautiful body and fuck said one senseless until the boy passes out.

Akihito smirked - "sure" and then begun the real strip show.

The young man slowly trailed his hands from his neck and down to his waist, led them under his shirt and very carefully lifted it over his head to throw it roughly onto the desk. Again, Takaba's hands traveled to his now bare chest to lightly drag over his nipples, biting on his bottom lip.

Asami couldn't take his eyes off this very sexy show and the blood raced through his veins and down to his crotch. "Hmm. _I haven't been properly satisfied for so long..._" Thought the yakuza. He wanted pounce on the blond right there and then.

When Akihito finally reached his belt, it looked like he got stuck and couldn't manage to undo it.

Asami smirked.

"Need a little help?" He said, teasing the boy.

The yakuza didn't really expect a proper answer to that other than cursing but Takaba actually smiled slyly and said - "that would be great. Thanks." As he licked his lips. _Again_.

Asami felt a fierce lust spread fast through his body along with the hunger he had felt deeply since very, _very_ long ago. He knew that just this brat could satisfy him fully. It was almost an addiction, a drug to his body.

After a moment the older man stepped towards the boy and stopped just few inches away, where suddenly a wicked smirk appeared on Akihito's face and he glomped onto the man in front him. This surprised Asami more than just a little as this action was almost the last thing yakuza would expect from boy.

Akihito used a strong force when he jumped and pushed the older man to the floor, causing Asami's hands to immediately seize the younger man's waist and squeeze tightly.

"And how should I help you now?" Growled the yakuza.

Akihito smiled and bent low to whisper in Asami's ear - "You will help me, but first I will search you for _anymore_ dangerous items..." He nipped at the mans earlobe.

The yakuza felt then a strong urge to fuck the young blonde senseless, but restrained himself and instead said in an amused, deep and sexy tone... "Go on then. It should be a pleasure for us both."

"_My kitten has never made the first move before, nor taken the initiative to touch me like this..._" Thought Asami as he lay under Akihito. He didn't like their position too much, but that can easily be fixed.

After a few long moments, Akihito trailed his hands down the man's sides and slowly, playfully scratched at his chest. Asami chuckled - "Really, what a naughty kitten you are."

Akihito just smirked in return and led his hands down to the man's most intimate place but stopped, only after a few minutes moving to tease the big bulge trough the fabric.

Asami almost purred. Such a pleasurable touch.

"_This brat definitely remembers how he can please me._"

And with that enticing thought the yakuza pulled his boy in for a brutally passionate kiss where only the irrepressible need for oxygen could eventually force them apart. When they finally withdrew from one another slightly, Akihito's breath came fast and irregularly as his cheeks burned a bright red while Asami took it all in, very satisfied with the boy's response.

"Game over. Come here you lusty brat." Growled a very aroused Asami as he finally pounced, flipping Akihito and changing their positions.

However and again very much to the yakuza's surprise, in another second he was on his back, again.

"Nu-uh. I think this way is much more fun." Chuckled Akihito coyly as he leaned in slowly to kiss Asami once more.

_Now_ the yakuza was only surprised for a split second before he recovered and reached to wrap his hands around the boy's slender waist. Takaba had other ideas though and pulled one hand from his waist above Asami's head.

The yakuza suddenly felt a faint but undeniable flash of danger from the little one but only after it was too late. Akihito had already handcuffed Asami's right hand to a pipe jutting out from the peeling wall and now was lifting himself up and off the man.

"What the hell?! You better release me or -" Said the older man coldly before Akihito cut him off.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me and still trying to treat me like a kid. You're really getting old _Ryuichi._" Laughed the younger one. "Truth is I never thought that you of all people could fall for this stupid trick. You've now experienced the method I'd used to deal with those old perverts."

"So, you will kill me like those pieces of trash?" Questioned Asami calmly.

"No, I'm not _that _stupid, bastard. Your death would cause a war that I really don't have any intention to start. This is just a little pay back." Laughed Akihito.

After those words the boy dressed again before turning back to the half dressed man, blushing.

"Damn, you _are_ getting old but your body still looks so good. Jerk." Murmured Takaba as Asami merely lifted one eye-brow to this little tirade. The man said with very satisfied smile - "Your body needs me and that's all you should remember, brat."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I have more meetings after this, so -." Said a smiling Akihito, taking the decision to tease the older man somemore.

"You know I'd _love_ to continue to our little reunion but business is business. So anyway, have a good day!..." Akihito called as he left the room, laughing and leaving a very surprised yakuza behind still handcuffed to the pipe.

"That little bitch. I must be really loosing it if he could get me off guard like that." Murmured Asami to himself. Luckily his left arm was free so he fished his telephone out of this pant pocket and called Kirishima.

"Get in here. That brat caused me some problems." Ordered the older man before ending the call.

When his secretary and Souh got in the room they were stunned for a moment to find their boss half naked and handcuffed to a pipe...

"_That boy really has guts to do something like this, and the most confusing thing is how he accomplished to tie up the boss like this..._" Thought both men a they released the yakuza.

Asami calmly dressed up again and lit a cigarette.

"_You will pay me back tenfold for this prank, my little kawaii kitten..._" Thought Asami darkly.

Then three men walked out of building and went to the limo without further ado. Only when they were all seated in the car did Asami order his men to find that brat - and quickly.

At the same time as this was happening, Akihito carefully observed the yakuza's actions from the corner of building, a predatory glint appearing in his eyes.

"This is just the beginning...Ryuichi." Laughed the boy before he turned in other direction, walking calmly and steadily away.

**Well, what do you think? review, please .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating this so long. Let's say I was just too busy...**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

**Thank you, my beta romanceisdead69 for dealing with my crapy language (deep bow)**

**Warning: language, some mistakes (nobody's perfect), OOCness **

**I don't own Finder series T.T**

**Enjoy ^.^**

It was night time in the club as usual - loud music blaring from the dance floor's speakers, drunken couples in the dark corners and some deals being carried out secretly in the VIP rooms. Just a few things were unusual though.

Firstly - Asami staring at something intently on his laptop's screen.

And secondly - the petite brunette, in disguise. The one who has somehow entered the club and has gone so far surprisingly unnoticed.

Asami cursed. "How stupid, but still a very effective way to hide..." Thought the yakuza.

Just now he had read report about the photographer, Aki. It says that the young man is a criminal photographer and famous in all other cities over Japan except Tokyo. There was also a picture of him which had helped Asami recognise the intruder.

Asami stared at that black hair with which had the hint of dirty blond shining through.

"So, he has a legal job, a dangerous one at that..." Thought Asami. "...That side of him will probably remain forever." Chuckled the amused man. That was something really interesting to Asami - such an easy cover and yet he didn't see it right away.

The address of the boy was also mentioned in the article - but Asami doubted that it is real. It said that Aki lives in Kyoto.

At the same time, said boy looked around him and when didn't see anything suspicious he stepped onto the dance floor and began moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Akihito was very good dancer as a matter of fact. Every woman in the place and even some men stared at him with awe and lust filled eyes.

When Takaba took a break to sit at the bar, one very rude man asked the boy with a smile: "Hey, hot stuff, want me to buy you a drink?" And slid his right hand smoothly from Akihito's knee toward his upper thigh.

"Hey old pervert, don't you dare touch me. Hands off!" Hissed Takaba as he slapped the man's hand away.

Instead of getting lost like he was told, the old fart just laughed and whispered in the boys ear...

"I love it when cuties like you plays hard to get. C'mon, come to daddy!" He laughs as he grabs Akihito's slim waist which springs Aki's men to action, though being stopped with one mere look from their boss.

Suddenly everybody's attention was drawn to the bar then as suddenly Takaba had struck and pinned the perverted old man against the bar, the man with his hands behind his back and with boys knees pressed on them as he sits leisurely on the lump of a man.

"So, you like it rough. I can help you with that." Smirked the boy as he pressed harder into the man's back.

The old man screamed and shouted out on pain.

"Son of a bitch! You will pay for this! Asami-san will punish you for making a racket in his club!"

To everybody's surprise Akihito just laughed at that threat. "I bet he would."

As the onlookers observed the scene they thought the same thing. 'He is a fool, a brave fool...' The thought echoing in everybody's minds.

"Why don't we ask him right now?" Smirked the boy as he turned and looked straight into the camera, then he looked around and when spotted some thugs coming his way. He called one guard witch Akihito saw was stationed near Asami's personal lift and to all around him surprise, shouted one name - "Suoh!"

Everybody was stunned. How that little boy knew one of the best of Asami's men's name was a mystery to them. But they were in for an even bigger shock when they saw how Suoh straightened when he recognized the boy calling to him, answering with a respectful bow.

What the guard knew and the crowd didn't though was that they'd better not mess with Asami's former lover, even more so now that he's almost as powerful a yakuza compared to Asami himself.

"How can I help you, Takaba-sama?" Said the man.

Now almost everybody in the vast room catches onto the fact that this boy is something big, if the personal guard is addressing him with such honour...But the old pervert didn't catch that.

"Please, report to Asami-san about this rude punk. Make sure that you tell him everything!" He screamed.

"Don't worry, I saw everything." Said deep voice behind them.

"Asami–sama." bowed guard.

"Hi there, Ryuichi-san" cheerfully greeted Akihito.

The yakuza lifted one eyebrow and said in an amused tone - "Well hello kitten. Causing trouble as usual."

"I can't stay silent when somebody's trying to molest me, can I?" Questioned the photographer while slightly narrowing his eyes. "Especially when I'm on my day off!" Added Akihito.

Yakuza took the hint and coldly said - "Will you let this man free?"

"If you take care of him before my men reach him." Stated Akihito.

"Are you talking about me you punk? I am very important business partner with Asami-sama, so don't you think you will be saved from any punishment!"

"You're so dumb asshole. Do you think if I was nothing I would be in this club?" Growled a now quite pissed Takaba.

Now he thought that it is really strange that so ordinary young brat was treated with such respect and even Asami didn't throw Akihito out when he called him his first name. "Wait, why can you call Asami-san by his first name?" Asked the now very confused man.

"Let's say I am very important person to him..." Laughed the boy.

"Important, indeed." Said the yakuza with the smallest hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So, how should I teach him a lesson my kawaii neko?" Teased Asami.

The old pervert was at a loss for words. Firstly, because the older man who was always so emotionless now shows some brat his true feelings. Secondly, it's simply impossible to believe that the yakuza came on his own so readily to stop him from getting that little pussy!

At this thought the captured man suddenly realized that he may have inadvertently made his move on Asami's boy toy, and begun squirm in iron grip.

"Well, I'm in pretty good mood now so just lop off the hand he dared to touch me with and that'll be enough." Said Akihito as he flashed his brilliant smile.

"You sure are going easy on him." Said the now bored older man.

"What can I say - It feels very nostalgic to be in your club, and somehow tonight I remember just the good times in here." Whispered the photographer while he shrugged his shoulders.

Asami looked for a moment at the boy and then paid his attention back to the squirming man.

"I'm sorry, Todou-san, but just now you made a big mistake to hit on this young man, I hope you don't ruin my hard work in getting him to be my important future business partner. He's really going easy on you - you will lose just one hand. Be grateful for that." Said Asami now with cold voice and emotionless face.

The old man shuddered but there's just no way he can believe this, this has to be a joke!

"Hey now! What can he offer to you? His ass?" laughed the man. When Asami didn't say anything he continued - "You know that I have many connections and can make big catches for you. And he? He's just a cute brat!" Yelled Todou.

"Have you heard about the Kanagama region rise?" Asked Takaba.

"Are you really are that stupid? Everybody's heard about it!" Snarled the man.

"So you have the honour right now to meet their ruler." Said very bored young one.

"Ha! Do you think I will believe this nonsense?!" Shouted an angry Todou.

"Ryuichi, I've changed my mind. This trash just now ruined my good mood. So it's your choice - you silence him forever or I will do it." Said a now very pissed off Takaba with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"It's very surprising to have you in my club so I can't let this opportunity just slip from my grasp, can I?" Said man and suddenly ordered - "Kirishima."

"Yes, Asami-sama?" Said the man from the yakuza's right hand side.

"Take the trash out."

"As you say Asami-sama" Bowed the man with glasses and took a now very afraid Todou from Akihito's grip and lead him to the back exit where Suoh was already waiting.

"So, what are you really doing here, Akihito?" Asked the yakuza.

"Actually, I came to see you." He said as he smiled shyly.

"I don't fall for the same trap a second time. Say the real reason." Growled Asami.

"Bastard!" Shouted the boy. "I really came for this reason, but as you want to reject me once again let's talk about business then!" Said a very pissed and frustrated blond.

"My, my, how bold..." Mused Asami as he smirked.

"I think we should go to somewhere more private though." Hissed Takaba and glanced around him, seeing many eyes on the pair of them as they had both gained everybody's attention because of that little incident.

"Be my guest, Takaba-san." Said Asami, slipping into business mode.

"With pleasure Asami-san." Said the same boy and they both slowly went toward the older man's office with Kirishima following behind them.

**So, what do you think? Please review ^.^**


End file.
